Learning to Fly
by Smeedyfics
Summary: Edward's sexual repression means that when it comes to their wedding night, he is horribly nervous. Alice sees that it's going to be an awkward, fumbling mess and offers a shocking solution. Breaking Dawn, AU, B/E, Mature, One-shot, Some OOC behaviour / language. Canon couples.


**Learning to Fly**

 _Bella and Edward leave their wedding reception, most of the guests believing they're going to spend the night in a hotel before heading off on their honeymoon the next day. They actually meet up with Alice and Carlisle who take them to the cottage the Cullens have renovated for them as a wedding gift..._

Edward was a nervous wreck as Bella looked around the cottage. Although he desperately wanted to make love to Bella as he'd promised, he was so worried about hurting her and had horrible performance anxieties. He grew up in an age of sexual repression. It just wasn't the done thing to talk about sex. It was between married couples what went on in their marriage bed and so Edward began his second life a complete innocent.

Over the past almost 90 years, even with his mind reading, Edward held on to the same belief, that sex was a private topic between married couples only and avoided hearing detail as much as possible. Esme often contemplated whether Edward was turned too young, concerned that he seemed to have no interest in finding someone to love and privately, Edward had wondered the same thing until Bella came along.

The call of Bella's body had hit him almost as hard as her singer's blood. When he'd seen her in the cafeteria, there had been too many other scents in the room for him to pick up on the scent of her blood. The sight of her though caused such a sudden rush of lust, it had almost knocked him off his feet. Jasper had felt it of course and glanced towards where Bella sat. _That's her, Edward?_ He asked mentally. _She's your mate?_ Edward couldn't break his gaze from Bella but shook his head slightly in denial of Jasper's question. His mate couldn't be a human!

Of course, he was quickly proved wrong and thanked God that he was. Bella was temptation incarnate for him, every step of the way though. Once he began to manage the scent of her blood, the draw of her body took over his every thought. He desperately battled it on a daily basis, not wanting to disrespect his love that way. They weren't married, it wasn't right to have these feelings. And oh, how she would push and push his boundaries with the delicious torment of her kisses.

 _-ltf-_

Alice was very aware of Edward's anxieties. She'd seen many things about Edward and Bella's relationship over the last months that she wished she didn't have to as they fought their lust for each other. Decisions to give in and hold back changed so fast, the visions almost gave her a headache.

The vision of their wedding night however had remained mostly solid. Edward's moral excuse to delay their physical relationship was now null and void, and he'd promised Bella to try and consummate their marriage while she was still human and was determined, despite his fears, to keep that promise.

The vision of this night unfortunately showed that with both his and her nerves, their first night isn't going to go well at all. In fact, it was most likely going to be an embarrassing, fumbling mess resulting in Edward accidentally bruising Bella and refusing to touch her intimately again until after she was changed. This in turn infuriated Bella and resulted in a very angry newborn stage for Bella where she struggled horribly with her anger, strength and thirst and their second first time would be anything but romantic. This of course would upset Edward and Bella both, and it would take them years to really get on track together, which was ridiculous considering their amazing chemistry and connection. Repressed Edward and Shy Bella would strangle the love they could potentially have with each other for years before they figured it out.

Alice had to search for days through ideas and decisions to change this vision but had finally come up with a plan.

 _-ltf-_

 _Edward, this isn't going to work_ , Alice sighed mentally as Bella looked around their little cottage with delight.

Edward shot her a look of alarm.

 _No! I mean, you won't hurt her or anything, but you are so wound up, you aren't going to last more than a few seconds. You're going to get so embarrassed it puts Bella on edge and your wedding night is going to turn into an awkward fumble._

Edward sank down onto a chair with a groan and buried his hands in his hair, his eyes clenched shut in frustration.

"Edward?!" called Bella, alarmed "What's wrong?" Her heart started beating faster with anxiety, knowing there must have been something horribly wrong for her new husband to look as if his world had ended on their wedding night, whilst Alice and Carlisle stood by looking serious.

Carlisle crossed to stand in front of Bella, commanding her attention.

"Calm down Bella" he said softly, "Edward's fine, but I'm afraid your wedding night is probably not going to go as planned".

"What? Why?" cried Bella, she tried to move around Carlisle to get to Edward who hadn't moved a muscle since she'd re-entered the room, but Carlisle stepped in her way again.

Confused and distraught that he wouldn't let her passed, she shot an imploring look at her little pixie best friend and then back to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked mildly uncomfortable but began to explain "Bella, despite being technically 106 years old, Edward is essentially trapped in a 17 year old's body."

Bella nodded and gestured as if to say _"And…?"_

"A 17 year old, _virgin_ body, Bella"

Bella flushed. "So what?" she shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I'm a virgin too, what's the problem?"

Carlisle sighed and shot an uncomfortable look towards his son. _We're going to have to tell her Edward. Alice has a plan._

Edward grimaced further if that was at all possible, he wasn't sure he'd ever felt more mortified in his life. Not only was he apparently going to perform below par for his new bride, but his sister had _seen_ it. Seen it, discussed it with his father, possibly his whole family (an image of Emmett and Jasper's laughing faces shot into his mind), and they'd come up with a _plan_ to deal with his inadequacies. And now they were going to share with his beautiful Bella too. Edward groaned in humiliation and tightened his fists in his hair, in danger of ripping some out if he pulled any harder.

"Edward?" Bella sounded distressed and tried again to get around Carlisle but was once again foiled. She felt a spark of anger. Damn these Cullens'! How could they keep her from Edward when he was so clearly distraught?

"Look Bella" said Carlisle soothingly just as she opened her mouth to protest "The issue is Edward's control. He's never been in this position before and you _are_ his singer. He's never felt sensations like he will with you and he is unlikely to be able to control his strength when distracted like that. Edward has also, as you know, held onto his somewhat repressed Edwardian sensibilities and as such, has avoided the subject of sex as much as possible over the years."

"On top of that Bella" piped in Alice "This is one area where vampire speed is not a plus. For you anyway" She looked meaningfully at Bella until she saw the girl's mouth drop open in surprise and her cheeks flush a fiery red. She nodded, satisfied that Bella was beginning to see the issue.

Bella closed her eyes as she tried to process what Alice was saying. This was her Edward. Edward was good at everything! Were they seriously suggesting that due to his sexual abstinence over so many years, that it would be over before it was started? But hey don't worry, he'll probably break you in the process anyway? Oh wait, she must have _seen_ it in a vision. Bella's blush stepped up an impossible few shades more at the thought of Alice seeing her and Edward in that position. Ugh! Her anger sparked again. Stupid pixie vampire. What the hell business was it of hers how their wedding night went?

"So, what do you suggest, Alice?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"That either I or Carlisle take the edge off for him first!" chirped Alice cheerfully.

Both Bella and Edward gaped at her for a millisecond before Bella's fury exploded.

"Get The Fuck Out" she snarled at them, sounding for all the world as if she'd already been turned. What the fuck? Alice wanted to what, masturbate her new husband before she even got to kiss him properly?! Over her dead body! Bella growled as neither of the intruding vampires made a move to leave.

Edward's eyes shot to hers at her growl, lust blazing from their inky depths before he quickly remembered his embarrassment and dropped his head into his hands again. Bella felt her heart twist. Clearly Edward wanted her but didn't know how to deal with this mortifying proposition.

"Bella, it would be purely a medical procedure" said Carlisle, trying to soothe Bella's ruffled feathers.

"Now Bella, don't be like that!" laughed Alice "It will only take a few seconds after all!" She walked over to Edward, her hand reached out towards him, as if she were going to unzip his trousers. Edward reared back, his eyes wide and panicked as she neared him.

In the fastest, most graceful move Bella had ever managed in her life, she slipped around Carlisle and grabbed Alice's wrist before she could make contact with Edward's body. She knew she didn't have a hope in hell of actually holding Alice back, so she had to make herself understood verbally instead.

"I swear to God Alice! If you lay one _finger_ on my husband, I will find a way to rip your fucking head off. Now both of you, get the hell OUT!"

Alice's smirk of triumph was too brief for Bella's human eyes to see and as she raised her hands defensively and backed off, she thought to Edward. _Don't worry Edward, you won't hurt her. Let Bella lead you now._ She nodded to Carlisle who shot an apologetic look towards the newlyweds before leaving at vampire speed.

Bella watched the door of the cottage close behind them, her jaw still clenched in anger, her breathing heavy as she tried to control her rage. She turned to look at Edward and felt her heart drop into her stomach at his defeated look, his head still dropped into his hands. Oh Edward, she thought. She felt another rush of anger at Alice and Carlisle as she realised just how humiliated he must feel. How could they do that to him? She had visions of revenge once she was changed into a vampire. She'd make them pay for upsetting her Edward! But for now, she needed to talk to Edward.

She walked over and laid a hand on his marble hard shoulder. "Edward?" she said softly when she perceived no response from the statue like figure. She touched him on the chin "Please look at me Edward".

Edward couldn't resist her soft pleading voice completely and lowered his hands to grip the arms of the chair. His eyes briefly met hers before darting away, looking down in shame.

"Oh Edward" Bella sighed. She threaded her hands through his hair as she slid onto his lap, straddling him without intent, just to offer the comfort of her warmth. She buried her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around him.

Edward sighed at the feel of her pressed against him and accepted her comfort, winding his own arms gently around her warm back as he let his body relax against hers.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a moment before Bella began to speak. She was shy at first, but gained confidence as she realised that if they could survive all the trials and tribulations of their relationship thus far and come out stronger, they could most certainly deal with this. And if Edward was a product of his time, well then, she had to try and be a product of hers and be more sexually confident to balance him out.

"Edward, I'm so sorry they did that to you. What happens in our marriage bed is none of their damn business!" she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder through his shirt. "I love you Edward, and you love me. Sex is an expression of that love. We can find our way together." She raised one hand to caress the back of his neck as she inhaled his extraordinary scent. "I'm so sorry Edward". Edward jerked slightly and Bella continued quickly to intercept his denial of her wrong doing. "No, wait! I'm sorry because I didn't understand just how hard this would be for you. You need time to acclimatise yourself and learn how to do this, just as I do. I'm sorry I didn't get that before." She ran a row of kisses up his cool neck to nip at his ear lobe, smiling softly as she felt his slight shudder of desire. She shifted her hips closer to his as she ran her nose around the shell of his ear and her hands felt the vibration of the soft groan he released.

"Edward, we're teenagers. Maybe we need to act like it for a while? `Til you get comfortable? You know, a little making out. A little wandering hands?"

She felt Edward's smile against her cheek. "I love you, Bella" he whispered. "I'm so sorry for any embarrassment my family caused you."

Bella shook her head "No! I'm not embarrassed Edward. I'm angry with them for upsetting you, but I'm not embarrassed by what they said. We are husband and wife now and embarrassment shouldn't have a place between us."

Edward smiled shyly, feeling as if a huge weight of responsibility had been lifted from him. He drew back slightly to look Bella in the eyes. "You're right, love. Thank you." He gave her a soft kiss, drawing her plump bottom lip slightly into his mouth "I love you so much" he whispered against her before pressing his lips to hers again, and again. The soft, slow, gentle dance of lips quickly became passionate as the chemistry between them flared. As nervous as Edward was, the knowledge that this incredible woman was now his wife, and that it was finally morally acceptable to make love to her the way he'd longed to since the day they'd first met – it was almost too hard to contain himself.

He felt freed by her suggestion of beginning with no expectations of consummation. The thought that this could just be "making out" helped him to relax into her, allowing his hands to roam her back and legs before settling on her pert bottom, gently pulling her a bit closer to him. He smelled the increase in her arousal as he caressed her and his own desire leapt in response. He felt her hand tighten in his hair and he grunted softly "Oh Bella."

Bella gasped and drew back slightly to rest her forehead against his, stealing pecked kisses as she got her breath back. "I just had a thought" she murmured.

"What's that love?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

Her flush of arousal deepened slightly with embarrassment but her lips twisted in a mischievous smirk. "So, I know 17-year-old boys are supposed to have a fairly quick, um, recovery time. What's a vampire's like?"

Edward huffed a laugh and pressed a brief kiss to her lips before whispering "non-existent, love. We don't need any recovery time at all." Edward gasped in a breath as the scent of Bella's arousal increased a hundredfold with that little revelation, he watched her pupils dilate as her breathing rate increased too. He groaned quietly before sucking her lip between his again and running his tongue over it, unsure as to why that would excite her, but revelling in it all the same.

Bella enjoyed the sensation for a few moments before breaking away with a groan. "Do you realise what that means?" she breathed. Edward shook his head slightly. "It means," she continued, "That, in effect, you can have multiple orgasms." She was beyond enthralled with the idea of doing that for him.

Edward felt like his vision actually hazed out with that statement, such was his lust. How did she innocently make his harshest self-depreciating worries disappear at the same time as making him horny as, well as a teenager, with one cheeky comment? He groaned her name before stealing her lips again, and then at her gasp, for the first time, he let his tongue, tentatively, invade her mouth. The venom was negligible and he was desperate to be inside her, in any way he could. Her taste exploded across his tongue and he grunted at the exquisite bolt of lust that came with it.

The effect on Bella was immediate as she moaned deeply and her hips jerked forward against his. She cried out into his mouth as she felt his erection against her pussy for the first time. Even through clothes, the feeling was incredible. Better than she ever thought possible.

Edward groaned too as he felt her heat and softness against his clothed cock. His hands, still on her bottom, began to pull her rhythmically against him. He lost himself in the sensation as their moans mingled into their joined mouths. _Dry humping_ , his mind noted vaguely. Such a crass term for such an incredible feeling, especially when her hips began rotating with his of her own volition. He could feel her heat increase both between her legs as well as across her body as her arousal grew and felt his balls tighten in response. He really wasn't going to last long.

Before he could begin to worry about that however, Bella gasped, breaking their kiss to moan against his lips "Oh God, Edward! I'm, ungh! I'm, so, close!"

Edward groaned harshly, so thankful she could be there with him already and began pressing his cock up against her rocking motions, their groins now connecting with more force than he'd ever thought he could use with his love.

"Oh, Bella love, yes. Please come. Come against me. I want to see it. I _need_ to see it" he whispered through unnecessary panting breaths.

At his words, Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and she gasped harshly before gripping his hair tight. "Ed…Ed – warrrrd!" she wailed as her body imploded with a shower of sparks.

Edward moaned gutturally at the sight of his Bella reaching her peak – because of him – and lost control of his orgasm in spectacular fashion as he pulled her tighter still against his pulsating cock. Her name burst out of his chest it seemed as orgasmic sensations rocked him for the first time. His head spun with delight as he felt her scalding hot moistness increase against his cold hard cock. He'd done that! He'd managed to satisfy her before himself! Okay, so they were still fully dressed but the success gave him high hopes that he could do it again whilst they weren't fully clothed too.

Eventually their thrusts against each other slowed and they rested their heads against each other's shoulders as they regained their breaths.

"Oh Bella, my love" Edward moaned as his hands softly caressed her spine and buried in her luscious hair. "That was, you are, incredible Love."

Bella raised her flushed and momentarily satisfied face to his and kissed him softly. "That was amazing Edward" she said, her hand caressed his cheek, unable to stop touching him "I can't believe how you made me feel." She flushed with arousal as she replayed her and his orgasms in her mind and her hips involuntarily rocked against his still erect cock, making her gasp.

Edward smiled lovingly at her. Her words and physical response gave him so much confidence. They could do this. They could work it out together and from this experience, it wouldn't be long at all before their practicing would become fully intimate. He grasped her by her pert bottom and pulled her in tight to him, groaning at the feel of her warmth against his still clothed cock, before standing up. "Let's go to the bedroom then Love, and we can see how long it takes before we both believe it".

Bella smirked and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips "I think it might take a reaaaally long time" she giggled "We may have to practice for hours".

Edward laughed happily. "We have an eternity Love, we can practice forever" he whispered and kissed her as deeply as he dared as he walked them to the bedroom.

 _-ltf-_

Alice shook the vision free of her mind with a small gag. She smiled though and nodded in satisfaction. Edward and Bella would be amazing together from now on. Their confidence and communication in the bedroom would solidify their relationship and their intense and incredible bond would then see Bella through to an amazing newborn year with great physical and emotional control and barely any blood lust at all. She was going to be fabulous! But if Alice had her way – and she likely would after this turned out so well for them – Bella would be way better dressed in her next vision. She turned inward for a moment, then grinned with satisfaction. Yep! Perfect!

 **A/N: Ha ha, I love Alice, but that meddling would drive me insane!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I'm working on a couple of multi chapter Twi AU stories, please bear with me on those! I don't find a lot of free time to write, but will start posting as soon as either is finished! In the meantime, please do check out my other stories here and on my joint account with my mate Kels at Galaxy69uk and let me know what you think!**


End file.
